


Drabbles of Ratatosk

by Aerypear



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerypear/pseuds/Aerypear
Summary: Ratatosk is a character created by namco for the game Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World.He's an interesting Character that I like writing for and trying styles out with. The drabbles sometimes is him from the game, or of my Ratatosk muse that I use to roleplay wither.





	1. Red Abyss to Rebirth

An ocean of red. That's what this place is. Red that fills him up and allows him to hide. A red that always managed to quell his anger and squash it into a box deep inside. However, the box is a sphere and he is inside of it. He's lost count of how long it's been since he was locked inside. He remembered heartbreak blossoming in his chest and a want for revenge occurring before he was locked. Though the memory was long hazy and he was beyond tired. It didn't take long for the summon spirit to realize that this is his punishment. His eternal damnation. The world no longer needed him and so he was subjected to living out the rest of his eternity here. Here in this space of fragile vulnerability.

Days passed, years moved hesitantly, and his heart quivering like a bow, ready to strike the second upon glorious release. Though he knew that release was even too sweet for him to witness and experience. Though, his intentions wanting to be immediate, he had a small craving for wanting affection, to be treated with care as well. Like all of the other summon spirits were. Why was he punished to have an existence unworthy of compassion and familiar touch? Everytime he asked, no one would answer. Driving him further to the edge of denial. That denial only calling for more heartbreak and more loss of want and ambition. He was a shell. A former glorious self concealed. If he was to be damned, he wanted to be damned on his own terms and even if someone denied those terms, he'd at least know that he wasn't the only one dragged down into this abyss.

The abyss quivered back at him at that stream of thought. As if scared for itself. He mockingly scrutinized the abyss as it stared back at him like a dark hole where a heart should be. More thoughts come and go and more feelings and emotions bubble forth. Some days he was ballistic in rage, and on others; docile, solemn- depressed. The cycle was murder worthy and the emotions were wanting to welcome some kind of end to it all, however he knew he couldn't give himself sweet release and end these emotions and feelings. End this pitiful hated existence. He would have to suffer and wait.

It came suddenly on a fated day. The red peeled away and he felt the rebirth approach, only it halted and hiccuped in a stuttering frenzy and on the other end; The once proud spirit was now but a boy.


	2. Needy

[ This is my Muse Rata, who is my interpretation of Ratatosk from the game. I use Rata for roleplaying with and all that sort. I'm a multishippers so at the top, if it is a ship; I'll tell you what that ship may be

This one is Rata x Yvonne (FrozenHeartedValkyrie)]

Ratatosk was in a weird mood. He felt... Needy. Which was a rare feeling for him since he hated it. Muttering a swear under his breath he laid down on the soft bed that the hotel room provided, facing the window. He heard a soft knock at his door, but didn't move to answer. It was most likely Yvonne. What he didn't expect was for her to come into the room anyway despite not receiving a reply and her reaction was to be expected, since he was laying down with his back to her. A soft sentence left her but he faintly heard her say 'oh he must be asleep.' As if that was a bother to her. He ignored her and didn't budge, but he was seriously questioning her when she took a seat onto the edge of the bed and sighed herself.

Was something bothering her? He had to wonder. It wasn't often that she was bold enough to do things like this. He saw an opportunity in her small actions, however, and was now contemplating whether or not to act upon his deviousness.  
Before Yvonne got up, he quickly rolled over and planted her back firmly onto the bed, smirking at the startled squeak she gave. He was now hovering over the knight with this devious smirk, watching as Yvonne's face lit up with a rosy blush.

Her voice shook slightly in surprise "R-Rata? What're-" he stopped her mid sentence with a kiss, causing another surprised noise to leave her. She relaxed into the kiss though and he decided to deepen it before parting, allowing her to have her air back, and basically laid on top of her, blocking her from moving.

"Um... Rata? Are you OK?" A question arose from the red knight, still bemused from the sudden actions.

"Shut up. I'm allowed to feel needy too." A response that sounded childish but true nonetheless, caused a bubble of suppressed laughter to leave Yvonne.

"Alright. Though, can you not lay on top of me? You're heavier than you look."  
Complying to her wish, he rolled off her, but still secured her in place by wrapping his arms around her waist. Yvonne had a feeling that Rata had a lot of pent up clingy feelings. However, she didn't mind. It worked to her favor anyhow.


	3. Morning

Rata X Remi (loyaldancer) ] 

The two were sprawled out in the grass looking up at the stars. He was only ever fond at looking at them and watching Remi point up and name a few here and there. The science behind it always baffled him. If he had to be honest, he was doing more of looking at Remi point up and point out the stars, more than he was actually looking at the stars. He snuggled closer to her and rested his head against her giving a comfy, happy purr. Her lips rose up into a smile and she nuzzled him. It didn't take long to realize that Rata had gotten so comfortable and calm that he fell asleep. She petted him softly and kissed his forehead; She'll wake him up before the morning fog comes, but for now she's going to enjoy her love sleeping against her as she watches the stars sprinkled across the night sky. 

\--

He woke before she did, with tired red eyes gazing at a female's porcelain features. The morning casted streams of light through the curtains that made the room slightly light up in a curious manner. Dust particles hanging in the air with contemplation. Her face glowing with youth from the light. 

She was curled into his side with serene features, letting calm sleeping breaths inhale and exhale. Undisturbed by the world, she was at ease and breathtaking to him. He leaned in slightly, letting his lips connect to her smooth forehead, leaving a kiss to linger there before he snuggled in closer with a content sigh. Ratatosk knew that he should probably rouse the young female, but he decided that Remi could use the extra rest. Even if she did wake up, he wasn't going to let her leave the bed anyway. He was feeling far too comfortable by her presence to allow that disturbance quite yet.

The warmth that would radiate off of her, was gentle and welcoming as the rise and fall of her breaths continued to weigh heavily against his soul, causing a peaceful drowsiness. She stirred slightly, but not to wake up. She shivered against the morning air, causing the corners of his mouth to raise slightly. He reached for the tangled blankets and settled them around his treasure; ensuring her comfort. She nuzzled against him as if giving a thanks to prolonged sleep and warmth. His eyes looked out to the window. The skies were gray, and a possible storm could be approaching. That didn't bother him. It just meant longer he could spend with her. It was only her in his world that mattered truly.


	4. Treasure and Princess

[ Rata x Remi (LoyalDancer) ]

Today was a slow boring day. One he couldn't wait to end. The first thing of his problems that arose was the fact that he was in his and his beloved's bedroom alone. Laying on top of the nicely dressed bed. The second problem, laying next to him was a giggling baby. Why was that a problem? Because every time he tried picking his little princess up, she would be fussy and wanted mommy. He had managed to make her content with laying on the bed playing with her toys that made sounds, but he really wanted to get her something to eat since it's been a bit..

He would just get up and get the formula, but he didn't want to leave Noelle alone. She was just a baby after all. He didn't know if it was technically safe to just leave her on the bed alone for a little bit just to get her food. So there he lay beside her. Every Now and then seeing if she got over whatever little fussiness she had.

A young woman entered the room, looking clearly beat from a long day of college. However, the sight of the two hanging out on the bed brought a smile to her face. She set her bags down and walked over to the bed and picked up baby Noelle, who gave a happy coo. Noelle has happy to finally be in Mommy's arms. It was getting boring to see nothing but daddy being a goof. 

Rata of course took this moment to greet his Treasure home and kiss her on the cheek, and to thank her for coming home so that he could go and finally make food for the fussy princess.

[Pfft, I suck at writing //tosses my butt to the curb//]


End file.
